


forest fire

by ficfacfoe



Category: UnREAL (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kingsgold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfacfoe/pseuds/ficfacfoe
Summary: literally thought they were gonna kiss after all that eye contact last ep so here's them kissing after all that eye contact. thanks syd for my life by which i mean that gif and also my literal life thanks fandom creator lattefoam.tumblr.com where would we be without you





	forest fire

**Author's Note:**

> gif, title and editing by lattefoam.tumblr.com

 

They’re just looking. Looking at each other.

 

Myriads of unspoken words hang heavily in the air between them and Rachel’s heart is beating out of her chest. She wants to kiss Quinn, she’s just realised.

 

She wants to lean in and kiss her, close the distance, shut every sensible thought off. It’s all so sudden and striking but at the same time, nothing has ever been so clear. She wants to kiss Quinn.

 

Quinn, who is looking at her, nothing but concern beaming from her eyes, gaze steady.

 

And maybe wanting to kiss her is a horribly unhealthy response, maybe Rachel simply never learned how to show gratitude and affection in other ways, and she sure as hell doesn’t wanna know what Freud would have to say about this. But the thought, once thought, has now turned into a pounding in her throat like a long overdue yawn. And haven’t we all learned at some point that yawning has less to do with sleep and more with oxygen deprivation?

 

The air is still. Rachel wants to kiss Quinn and she’s staring into her eyes, then her lips. There is nothing else she can think of. Blood thrums through her veins red hot and fast, rushes in her ears. She’s a high nervous energy person, but this is reaching new levels even for Rachel. Quinn’s brows are furrowed in concern, head tilted ever so slightly to the left.

  


And then she sees it. Quinn sees Rachel’s eyes zoning in on her mouth and staying, Rachel’s fingers twitching in her lap, doe-y gaze from under heavy lids focused solely on Quinn. On Quinn’s lips.

 

Quinn’s skin goes completely white. Her mind blank. One idea and one idea only making its way through Quinn’s head in accelerating circles until she’s dizzy from thinking, has to close her eyes, breathe. Rachel is thinking about kissing her, she realises. And now, that’s the only real thing.

 

Quinn somehow manages to say Rachel’s name, in warning, an attempt at holding on to the last shreds of sanity between the two. It comes out less warning and more plea, somewhere between _please, don’t get us into this whole new mess_ and _please, finally, mess it all up._

 

Rachel says “What?” like she can’t hear Quinn silently crying out for help. She goes to run her hands through her own hair but stops, not messing her bun up any further. The motion alone, the image it produces of Rachel dragging her fingers through her hair drags Quinn closer by invisible force, little red strings of fate twisting and pulling in the space between them, every moment after that inevitable.

  


The ache in Rachel’s throat has travelled down her chest, deep down and near bursting. Quinn’s movements register in slow motion. Rachel echoes them even slower.

 

The tension building up behind her eyes expands, reaches the shrinking space between their bodies and grows exponentially every half second, and with the momentum of millions of half-seconds gathered up over the years, Rachel grabs hold of Quinn’s face, shock and panic and something else entirely reflecting back and forth between their faces. Quinn gasps “Rachel” once more and this time it’s laced with the same eruptive energy that’s been bubbling all over Rachel’s skin since they made eye contact that one split second too long.

 

The moment stretches before them like a map of emergency exists where all the emergency exits have disappeared. There is no stopping this forest fire. Rachel kisses Quinn, like lighting a match. And everything is set aflame.


End file.
